Unbelievable Love
by Tainted.Affection
Summary: Team Seven always wondered why Kakashi was always late. Well what would happen if they had the chance to find out? Why don't you take a peek and discover what they found. Now a story. Rating will go up eventualy
1. Chapter 1

_**Unbelievable Love**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Inuyasha (though I wish I did TxT). Characters not mentioned in either series to me.**

* * *

Team Seven had always wondered why their sensei was always late. When asked why, Kakashi would always make up an excuse that was obviously false. All three had once attempted to follow Kakashi when training was over only for him to vanish like a ghost.

Sakura had tried to pry information out of Kakashi with what she had thought was the innocent puppy eye approach. Sadly it did little of gaining any information. To the guys that made up Team Seven and a few bypassers it looked like a pink troll trying to lure innocent children in her den so she could satisfy her hunger. Naruto still had nightmares to this day.

Sasuke had tried to scowl and glare the truth out of their sensei only for Kakashi to ignore him and continue to read his dear little orange book better known as Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke had been in a worse mood if possible after being unsuccessful in his self-appointed mission. All in the Sasuke Uchiha fan club had been absolutely delighted with this new attitude much to Naruto's and Sakura's annoyance.

Naruto had tried to follow him day after day despite the many failed attempts to do so. Kakashi-sensei was just too good of a ninja. One day Naruto just decided to go ask granny-Tsunade if she knew the reason why Kakashi-sensei was always late only for her to yell at him about calling her granny and it was none of his or anyone's business what Kakashi was hiding if he did not wish to share. Naruto had been pouting the whole day after the lecture.

All of team seven had been unsuccessful in getting information. They had even asked their friends for help, at least Naruto and Sakura did, only for them to receive a speech about the importance of privacy, respecting their superiors… blah… blah…. blah... Both had stopped listening after the first couple of words.

Kakashi had been watching his students failing on getting any information on his real reasons for tardiness. While he was amused he was also irritated on the fact that his students did not understand the word privacy. After watching them suffer and struggling in their endeavors he decided to cut them some slack and invite all three to tag along to sate their curiosity.

When Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had been invited to join their sensei in where ever he went they had been shocked. It was not every day that the great Kakashi would willing allow them entrance into his personal life. While happy to learn more about their sensei they were also wondering if maybe this was a joke and Kakashi had no intention of showing them anything. So with wondering thought on this new situation they continued to follow after him.

Once reaching the Hatake residence Kakashi had only barely opened the door when two streaks of gray, black and navy blue collided into his legs causing him to fall over. As all three genin looked on they could only stare in shock. There were two, not one, but two little children staring from their sensei's legs at them. While the two gaki's and them had a stare off none noticed but Kakashi another figure enter the room.

She had black shiny hair that fell into waves at the base of her lower back. Her eyes were a vibrant hazel color framed with long thick eyelashes that gently kissed her cheeks. Her ace was shaped into a delicate heart shape and her nose was small and petite. Her pale pink lips were stretched upon her face as she smiled. Her skin flawless like the full moon under the black sky while her abdomen protruded out, she was obviously with child.

"Miyuki, Saturo please go wash up for dinner."

"Hai Okaa-san" both shouted as they ran to the bathroom to wash up for dinner now that Otou-san was home.

"Hello dear, I see you brought guest over this evening? I'm glad I made extra"

"Yes, these are my students I was telling you about" Kakashi said while giving his wife a kiss.

"Oh how very nice to meet you. I heard so much about you. I'm Hatake Kagome, Kakashi's wife and the two little ones you just met are Miyuki and Saturo our children"

All Team seven could do was stare in silent shock. Kakashi, their sensei was married with two children and by the looks of it another one was on the way. Unknowingly going through all three minds was how had Kakashi managed to snag this beautiful not to mention kind woman while being a hentai. The shock became too much for their young minds to comprehend as each one passed out on the floor of the Hatake manor floor.

"Oh dear it seems that you trained your student's too hard today and they passed out from exhaustion."

"Hmmm… I think they're more in shock. After all I don't believe they were expecting me to be married to a beautiful tenshi like you and have children too."

"Hmm… I guess not but I do wonder how they would act if they knew how I snagged you"

* * *

**Definitions: **

**Sensei- **Teacher

**Gaki-** Brat, troublemaker

**Okaa-san-** Mother

**Otou-san-** Father

**Miyuki-** Beautiful snow

**Saturo- **Fast learner

* * *

**AN**: Ok so I know I should not be starting anything new with the one I have yet to finish but I couldn't help it. This little drabble has been stuck on my mind since I was 16. I have dreamt of this scenario but I have never finished the dream so I kind of just made the ending up. I don't think that a story like this has ever been posted so I don't think I'm taking anyone ideas I do hope you like it. If there is any errors or if you have criticism of any kind is most appreciated. Please leave a review on your thoughts. Also if anyone wants me to continue and wants me to do other pairings please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. Characters not mentioned in either series belong only to me.

* * *

Team seven was rudely woken up from their blissful sleep when something _very_ cold and _very _wet met their faces. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke each had a kunai in hand ready to attack despite their lack of vision. When their vision had cleared each had a look of utter disbelief. There standing in front of them was the two gaki that they had met earlier. Both had a bucket in hand that was dripping _something_ onto the wooden floor. When the two brats noticed what they were looking at they both threw down the bucket and ran out of the room like Cerberus was after them.

Sakura's left eye started to twitch as she watched the two run away. She was beyond mad that the two brats interrupted her wonderful dream. At the mention of her dream she had calmed down upon remembering it. She had dreamed of her and Sasuke getting married and having lots of kids. When she had started to dream about more intimate parts she was rudely awoken. Soon her anger could not be controlled and with a battle cry she chased after the two brats intent on teaching them a lesson.

Naruto watched between fits of laughter as Sakura's face changed. She had been angry at first which had quickly switched to delight and soon she was blushing. Before her face could take on the hue of a tomato she had gone angry again to furious which her face did end up looking the color of a tomato but the shaped as well. As Naruto watched her face change he could only stare in horror as her face took on the permanent expression. His face started to turn white and the seconds grew and when Sakura made her battle cry he cried too. He had wet him self from the shier horror of her face before he once again passed out.

Sasuke too watched as Sakura made such disgusting faces. He felt sick when she started to blush because he knew what she could be imagining. When she chased after the two brats he made sure to send a quick prayer for the two. When Naruto had wet himself he had felt disgusted with him. Though if he sat down to think about it if he was anyone else he probably wet himself too. Sakura had actually given him nightmares before not that he would admit it. Between the three of them he was the only calm and practical one so he felt that it was up to him to find out what was happening and were they were. As he stepped on Naruto it clicked. They were at Kakashi's house and those where his kids. He had passed out earlier due to his shock and though he was ashamed it didn't bother him much as it seemed the other two had passed out too.

The house was quiet as he went in search of the missing adults leaving Naruto on the messy floor. As he searched the each room he found Sakura dangling two crying children from the stairs railing. Sasuke cleared his throat gaining the attention of the occupants. Once all eyes were on him and the children rescued he proceeded to ask the two were their parents were.

"Mama went to the store so she could cook breakfast for everyone" said the little girl while the little boy hid behind his sister.

"What about Kakashi?"

"Papa went with mama. He said to make sure you wake up." This time the little boy answered.

"Okay, so what are your names again?" Sasuke asked uncomfortably. He didn't like talking much and he didn't think he ever would. Though he could not see any way around it since Naruto was unconscious and Sakura was, well, Sakura.

"My name is Miyuki, he's Saturo, and we're six."

Just as he was about to question the two a little more they heard the sound of the front door opening followed by giggling and shuffling. Once they heard a click signaling that the front door was closed Miyuki and Saturo bolted down the stairs to greet their parents followed by Sasuke and an ashamed Sakura whose head was hanged low.

"Mama, Papa your home! What did you bring us huh, huh?"

"Did you two get into my candy stash again?" questioned a female voice.

"No! We're just hungry." Shouted Saturo all shyness gone from his voice.

As the conversation continued Kakashi who was sitting at the table while his wife put food away while talking to their children noticed two of his student's enter the kitchen. Sasuke looked calm as usual while Sakura looked like she did something mean and was now ashamed. Clearing his throat, gaining the attention of everyone he stood up and made to finish putting the food away. If he knew his wife she would want to start cooking as soon as possible. She was always ahead of schedule while he was always late. Sometime's he wondered why she choose him with their many differences when she could have had anyone.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well last night. You must have been tired with all the training my husband puts you through."

"Morning" Sasuke awkwardly said. He wasn't used to talking so much and he didn't bother to correct her on her comment since he didn't want to admit he was just shocked.

"…." Sakura had stayed silent. She felt that she did something wrong to their sensei's and his wife's children. She didn't think she could forgive herself.

Kagome noticed how quite the girl was. The girl Sakura if she remembered correctly looked like she was about to cry. With a look to her husband and a quick nod Kakashi had the kitchen clear with only her and the girl.

"Now tell me dear, what is bothering you?"

Sakura hesitated before answering shyly" I kind of punished your children..."

Kagome's eyebrow shot up with the confession" Oh! Well how did you punish them and why did you punish them? Can you hand me the blueberries please."

"Sure. Well I kind of hung them from the stair railings. I was mad they woke us up with buckets of ice and water, though I'm not sure since it looked like a clear purple." Sakura said while giving the item to the older woman.

"I see. I suppose they did need some punishment though I do not agree with how it was done. As long as you don't do anything like that again all is forgiven."

"Thank you" Sakura mumbled. This lady, Mrs. Hatake was a nice woman. If she had told her sensei what she did she was sure she would get twice the training.

"Nonsense, can you please tell everyone to wash up, breakfast is almost ready."

As Sakura left to tell the other's the message Kakashi walked up to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He had heard everything and while he too did not agree to Sakura's punishment, he did believe his children needed to be punished sometimes. After all they took after their parents. While his wife may not look like a wildcat she definitely is one. He remembered a time when she used to be so fierce and wild while also being shy and sweet that many wondered if she could be tamed. Once she had the twins her wildcat nature calmed but if push came to shove he knew it would come back with a vengeance.

Once every one was seated, the food was set and everyone said their thanks food pile one plates. Naruto managed to wake up in enough time to have a quick shower and barrow some clothes. He didn't want to come to breakfast smelling like body fluid. As everyone ate Naruto decided to ask the question that had been bugging him since remembered why he passed out the first time. He was sure the rest of his team was dying to know too.

With a mouth full of bacon he asked" Kakashi-sansei, how did you get a woman like her" while pointing at Kagome with a fork.

Kakashi went bug eyed trying to think of anything to say. It was always embarrassing to answer such a question. It seemed his wife though it was funny as she giggled like a school girl.

"I'll tell you a story about a woman with an adventure and a lonely man. This will be a tale of a love full of hardship but a life time of happiness." With that Kagome began her story about her husband and how she captured him. Little did the tree know it would not go as they had thought.

* * *

**AN:** ok here is the newest chapter. It's three pages long, more than I would usually write in one sitting. I hope you like it and please review. I still need ideas on where to go but I am working on it. So far I am taking angeltsuki on her suggestion, though it's going to be a slow process. Also Kagome did go to the past though I am not sure I want to make her a Kunoichi. If I do decide to make her one it would not be a very typical one. Thank you everyone. Until next time T.A.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Kagome finished telling her story with input from Kakashi the three Genin left the small family alone. They felt that they had intruded too much on their Sensei's private life with the exception of Sakura. Each decided to head separately before meeting up that night to discuss what they had learned about their Sensei.

Naruto decided to head over to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. He was still hungry even though Kagome gave him twice as much as everyone else due to his large appetite. While waiting for his bowl of ramen Naruto thought about Kakashi's wife Kagome. Soon his ramen came and he gorged himself until he was about ready to blow. Setting down his last bowl and letting out a huge satisfied sigh Naruto looked up and noticed Choji walking in with Kiba and Akamaru perched upon his head. He waved both over to him when they both looked up from what ever they where discussing.

Sasuke walked in to the Uchiha district deep in thought. He had been feeling very weird since his Sensei's wife hugged him. Before he could ponder more on his feelings he made it to his destination. He stared at the gates to his once childhood home and his shoulder's tensed. This place used to be as much as a safe haven could get with a prodigy for a brother, but now it was his own prison. Closing his eye's for a brief second, he opened his eyes, squared his shoulder's and walked right into his cell.

Sakura was way to giddy to idly sit by and hold her tongue until Naruto and her Sasuke showed up. She decided to go and see Ino so she could share this juicy gossip. Though she knew it was wrong she also knew and prayed once Ino heard she could keep her mouth shut. Sakura eye's narrowed once that thought crossed her mind. If Ino gave any hint that she was going to tell anyone she could just threaten the blonde. Shrugging her shoulder's Sakura dismissed the evil thought. Ino couldn't tell anyone any way's because Sakura was sure she was Ino's only friend. Opening the Yamanaka flower shop door Sakura grinned when she saw Ino look up.

Kakashi and Kagome both put the children to bed after dinner. It had been along day for everyone. Their take was along one that told of adventure, horror and happiness. Once the children slept both settled on the couch infront of the tv nestled in a cuddling position. Rarely do they ever have night's like this to their selves and soon another would be added to their little family so they decided each was going to enjoy the few moment's like this.

**AN: Hey guy's! I know it's been forever since I updated but it's been very hectic during these troubling times. A lot has happened and I've tried to not let it effect me. So as a make up I am going to be updating all my stories six times until I hit August 3****rd**** which is my 21****st**** BDay! I will be partying it out of my system that night so it means updating in the early morning for you. **

**Please keep a look out for updates and continue to read and review! Also go ahead and read my other's while your at it. Well I'm done with this AN for now and going to write another 6 chapter's for this and then move on to my HP/IY crossover and write a few more for my F&F/IY one too. Yes I have a Fast and Furious/ Inuyasha story. It's an original too because it's the first one ever made!**


End file.
